Super Mario 007
by Gonzales512
Summary: In Mario's newest adventure, threats from Bowser are threatening the disappearance of the Mushroom Kingdom and now only Mario can stop it! RATED "T" FOR VIOLENCE AND INTENSE ACTION!


**- Super Mario 007 -**

By Gonzales 512

**Prologue – **Takeoff

A Goomba was loading some packages onto a forklift pallet which another Goomba operated as he loaded the packages to a plane. The packages were set to ship off to the far-off Mushroom Kingdom. It was another busy day as the few workers were working at the Koopa Distribution Center. Those packages were set to be shipped off to the Mushroom Kingdom and they were doing their best in the blazing heat to stay cool and get those packages on the plane to ship them to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Unnoticeably, Mario, also known as agent 007, was hidden behind a stack of boxes, spying at the Goombas activity as a Koopa with a black shell came walking into the area holding a gun came walking down into the loading area, approaching the Goombas.

"We better get these boxes to those Mushroom Idiots immediately," commanded the Koopa. "So work faster. Harder. We do not want to disappoint Bowser!"

"Yes commander," said the Goombas.

Just then, another Koopa, who possesses a blue shell, came running urgently with a piece of paper.

"Commander Johnson," yelled the Koopa.

"What is it now Connor?" the black Koopa said as he got annoyed.

"Urgent message from the Mushroom Kingdom."

* * *

Dear Koopa Troop,

We are preparing to defend ourselves by any means if you entering Mushroom Kingdom's Skies. If attacked, we will defend ourselves. Please refrain from your attempt from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

"Ha! Fools," said Commander Johnson. "They'll never suspect that we're coming. Are the pilots here yet?"

"Negative sir, but they should be arriving right…….. now!"

Just then, two more Koopas, each wearing a red shell, medals, and hats came walking in.

"'bout time you bozos come in," said Connor.

"We're glad you made it," said Johnson. "Let's get ready to do this!"

Mario patiently listened to the discussion and knew that he had to make his move quick, or the Mushroom Kingdom will disappear.

The pilots were getting ready to get on the plane when Mario snuck behind the box nearest to the plane and implanted a bomb on the box. With his trusty watch ready to trigger the bomb and his handy Walther P99 weapon loaded, he waited for the Goomba to carry the box in the plane. He soon did as he carried the box away, not knowing there was a bomb implanted in the box.

Mario then jumped out of hiding and Connor pulls out a gun and started firing at him. Mario started running and saw that security guards were coming out as someone pulled the alarm. Connor and the pilots started running toward the plane. Mario shot every security guard he saw and ran toward the plane which was already lifting off. Mario kept running until he finally reached the plane's landing gear and jumped in, avoiding the tires.

As the plane took off, Mario encountered more guards which he killed as he advanced to the cargo area. He saw Connor on the plane but another guard caught him and shot at him but Mario managed to duck before getting hit by the bullet. Mario shot the guard in the head, killing him immediately as he advanced to Connor and put his gun to his head.

"Where is this plane going," Mario demanded.

"I'm not telling," said Connor.

"I'll give you to the count to three! This should be easy. 1-2-th…"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Connor promised but instead grabbed a lever which opened the door and jumped out of the plane.

"See you in hell Mario," Connor yelled and pulled the parachute. Mario grabbed an extra parachute and jumped out of the plane as the plane started to head away.

They continued their path down the sky as Mario pulled his parachute open and started shooting at Connor. Connor grabbed out his gun and fired at Mario who then put a hole in Connor's parachute. The parachute ripped as Connor fell, yelling to his death. The wind started to get stronger as Mario was blown to a different direction as he landed safely. He quickly pressed a button on his watch and saw the plane, still being in the air, explode with massive explosion as the cargo exploded, wiping out the plane from the sky. Mario left and headed back to the MI6 headquarters.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Could do better? Please let me know! Thanks for reading. Review! Or I'll send in 007 to get you!

BTW, about my virus situation, since my computer was messing up and already almost a decade old, I've decided that it was time I've gotten a new one. So I did, so expect updates from now on : )


End file.
